Talk:Veil of Secrets Theory Page/@comment-35737020-20180701044927/@comment-3452092-20180701220656
Exactly. With limited exceptions I have taken a policy of don't spend diamonds on any current book . . . which was broken as recently as a few days ago with The Royal Romance, Book 3, when given a chance to support Olivia against her aunt, but then it was twelve diamonds and I have long ago taken a stance to do everything I could to be kind to her, so it made sense that I would do that. Otherwise my diamonds recently have been going to The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and Hero, Volume 1, with plans for other completed books including Most Wanted, Book 1 and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. I will probably buy stuff from Bloodbound, Book 1 eventually, but I am in no hurry to do so and it certainly won't be this playthrough. It has to prove I'll want to replay it. Assuming I like how things work out, I will buy things from Veil of Secrets, but as of yet, I am still waiting to see how things turn out. The only things in the entire The Freshman series that I am considering spending diamonds are include the Lobster in The Freshman, Book 4 and most of the diamond choices in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, because that story is quite possibly my favorite in the entire series with it's only competition being Book 4. One of these days I am going to spend diamonds on Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds so that Frances (my name for Nicole) and Paolo can have their talk, because I can't stand Aubrey so much and everyone should get a chance to say they're sorry. I may or may not ever buy anything again from Red Carpet Diaries. I have one thing from each book and I am quite happy with those two things (keeping Victoria in the movie in the first and getting the home I'' like for my character in the second one). Most likely though I am going to spend diamonds so my character can talk to Thomas Hunt eventually, because I think that's probably important, if not to the story (no clue if it is or not), then at least to me as someone who once played Hollywood U (my reasons for stopping had nothing to do with him and who knows. I might revive Aria again someday). And there will be more things bought from ''Endless Summer, because overly fast ending or not, the series as a whole is still great. Perfect Match is a maybe, but I might do makeovers at least on Nadia. Maybe. We'll see how that series works out. Depending on how things work out with book 2 of the It Lives series, I will either buy nothing more in that series ever or I will go on a major spending spree. I will be keeping Frank and Payton together the next time I get to that point in High School Story (I have four characters at the moment, well, three, the fourth playthrough should start in a day or two . . . or tonight, probably tonight . . . so character number two, who is going to be starting my playthrough of book 2 . . . I was on my third character when book 2 came out, so she's the one that is currently in book 3 and character 1 recently finished book 2, so it's on to character 2 for that book and finally starting character 4 whom I designed months ago . . . confused yet? Sorry if you are characters in order of number are Arielle Rooks, who is waiting for me to finish book 3, Charles Weston, who is almost done with book 1 for the second time, Natti Thorne, who is a few chapters away from the end of book 3 . . . I got behind, and Jameson Hirsch, who is waiting for book 1 to be available to play again so I can finally play him for more than five seconds . . . I played him for one chapter in book 3 before I carried over stuff from book 2 for Natti). It's really too early to know with America's Most Eligible, but as of now there is nothing I especially want and those that are maybes would require me to really like certain characters which I currently do not. I get really tempted by pets though, so if they bring one of those in and I decide I like it, I will get that. Finally, there will be no diamonds spend on Home for the Holidays . . . mostly because the main character was a complete jerk and even if I ever play it, again, I will probably only be doing it for diamonds or walkthroughs, neither of which is worth spending diamonds for.